Project: FLOOF
by TtRavenFan1
Summary: Me and all my friends get transported into the Realm of Kingdom Hearts via my magic PS. Will the randomness ever end? NOOOO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! rATED FOR... certain... references....


i One day, Shannon, Rebecca, and Victoria were chilling at Rebecca's house, bored out of their minds. /i 

u Shannon /u : I'm bored.

u Rebecca /u : Me too.

u Victoria /u : What's the number after 2?

u Rebecca/Shannon /u : (Blink, blink)

u Rebecca /u : Three.

u Victoria /u : Okay. Me three, then?

u Shannon /u : Ooooookaaaaaay...

u Rebecca /u : Let's just forget that ever happened.

u Shannon /u : Right. (A moment of utter silence)

u Rebecca /u : Umm... Who wants to play Kingdom Hearts?

u Shannon /u : Yeah!

u Victoria /u : NOOOOOOOOOOO!

u Rebecca/Shannon /u : Pweaaaase...? (Do puppy-dog pout)

u Victoria /u : Oh, all right. (quieter) Whatever.

u Shannon /u : What?

u Victoria /u : (innocently) nothing...

i After a while of plying KH, Victoria falls asleep. /i 

u Rebecca /u : You know, I wish i were in the game.

u Shannon /u : Yeah, me too.

u Rebecca /u : RIKU'S MINE!

u Victoria /u : (wakes up) 47! huh?

u Shannon /u : (cracks up) He's mine!

u Rebecca /u : No, he ain't!

u Victoria /u : Who?

u Rebecca/Victoria /u : (Giggling uncontrollably)

u Shannon /u : Riku!

u Rebecca /u : He's mine infinity!

u Shannon /u : Plus one!

i Suddenly, a Mystical portal comes out of te PS2 /i 

u Rebecca /u : ooooo...

u Victoria /u : Pretty...

u Shannon /u : Muahahahahahah!

i They all dissapear and land in... /i 

u b Hollow Bastion /u /b 

u Riku /u : You don't have what it takes to save Kairi.

u Sora /u : WTF?

u Donald /u : What?

u Goofy /u : (Stupidly points to the sky)

i Rebecca, Shannon, Victoria, Kate, Vanessa, and Erin fall out of the sky. Rebecca and Shannon land on Riku. /i 

u Rebecca /u : I like this place already.

u Shannon /u : Go away!

u Victoria /u : (To Kate, Vanessa, and Erin) Where the hell did you guys come from?

i Shannon and Rebecca are fighting over Riku, while he and Sora stare at them, making random faces as the screen shows Rebecca's and Shannon's shadows beating each other up over Riku.

Meanwhile, in the b real world /b ... /i 

u Justin (Rebecca's little brother) /u This is... interesting... (picks up controller and controlls Vanessa)

i Back in Hollow Bastion... /i 

u Vanessa /u : What the-- (bitch-slaps Sora)

u Sora /u : I didn't mean to sleep with your brother! Ow!

u Riku /u : This is why i need to be Keyblade master.

u Shannon /u : Shut up, Riku! You slep with her brother, too!

u Rebecca /u : What? (bitch-slaps Riku)

u Shannon /u : But who hasn't slept with her brother? Other than me, of course.

u Kate /u : Whose brother is this?

u Sora /u : I don't know.

u Erin /u : Ooooookaaaaaay...

i Riku sees Erin's cane, thinking it's the puniest weapon he's ever seen. /i 

u Riku /u :What exactly does your weapon do?

u Erin /u : Dude, I'm blind! This is my cane! (gets Riku in the balls with cane)

u Riku /u : Ungh...

u Rebecca /u : How could you? (glomps Riku ;)

u Shannon /u : Get off him! You're not worthy! (pushes Rebecca off Riku. They fight for a whille, when they both fall and land on top of Riku, Shannon in the middle) Haha! I'm closer to him!

u Rebecca /u : Screw you! (Flings Shannon into Rising Falls)

u Shannon /u : You suck! (dies)

u Rebecca /u : Now that the competition's gone...

u Victoria /u : Do we need to hear the rest of this?

i Shannon falls out of the sky and lands on Sora /i 

u Shannon /u : God Damn it!

u Rebecca /u : Where did you come from?

u Shannon /u : Gimme Riku!

u Rebecca /u :NO! You can have Sora, or something!

u Sora /u : (Shifty eyes and pervy thought bubble) Yeah…

u Shannon /u : NO FUCKING WAY!

u Vanessa /u : Watch your mouth!

u Kate /u : How did I get here?

u all /u : (blink, blink)

u Erin /u : Who's Riku?

u Rebecca/Shannon /u : (Blink blink)

u Victoria /u : Where's a hott guy when you need one?

i Suddenly, Brandon Lee falls out of the sky and lands on her) /i 

u Victoria /u :Talk about convenient (Leaves with Brandon Lee)

u Shannon /u : Then there were five!

u Rebecca /u : Wait a second. That guy's dead!

u All /u : (blink, blink)

u Rebecca /u : He is!

u Victoria /u : (in the distance) SO AM I!

u Shannon /u : Cool!

u Kate /u : What?

u Vanessa /u : I still wanna know why I'm here.

u Erin /u : Where are we? (Whacks Riku with cane again)


End file.
